A Short Break
Underground Inside an abandoned warehouse, or more specifically, under it, inside the basement. Hitomi sat on an old, worn out couch. Her white clothing covered in blood after having to take care of Roger, Rakuyou and Jourin's wounds, who were all resting. Roger was completely covered in bandages, leaving only his fingertips, his left eye and hair uncovered. Rakuyou was also covered in bandages, though only the right side of his body that was shot was bandaged. Jourin's upper body was bandaged, covering the scar on her back. Yuuri wasn't treated, or rather, she didn't need to. Minutes after arriving she was already as good as new, and just sat on a chair at the corner without doing anything. Both Roger and Rakuyou were still unsconscious, and Jourin sat inbetween their beds, waiting for them to wake up. Hitomi glanced at Jourin for a moment before removing her surgeon's mask from her face, revealing the scar on her lips, and sighed "Well, this all went to shit quick" She said, sounding exhausted, which is reasonable, considering the fact it has only been 4 hours since the battle against Sol, and after that she had to quickly run across the city to find the warehouse and immediately after took care of three wounded individuals. "I wonder who made that bot" Jourin said, waiting for Roger to wake up "I mean, what if the person can make more like him? We'd be dead for sure! And who knows, they might even be stronger". Hitomi rolled her eyes, being too tired to have a conversation but talked anyways "It didn't look like it targeted us, it did just attack others, before we came in" Hitomi strecthed her arms, being able to relax at last "But even so....you're right. We're dead meat, or deader meat, or just plain dead, or terminated". Jourin scracthed the back of her head, trying to think of who could possibly make such a powerful machine "Ugh...I'm worried about that...." Jourin said. "We can always just ditch the bitch, and run away. We didn't even have to fight Sol, but Roger apparantly wanted to" Hitomi said to Jourin. Jourin suddenly looked like as if she just woke up, noticing Hitomi's last words "Wait, Roger wanted to fight Sol? Why?" Jourin asked, not knowing Roger was the one who wanted to fight Sol. "The hell should I know? Bastard doesn't wanna share anything! Though....he said the bullets could've hit either you or Yuuri, so, I guess he was worried about you two" Hitomi replied to Jourin. Jourin took a moment to let the fact Roger was worried about her sink in. She was surprised he would even care about someone, considering he himself admitted he's a heartless psychopath, but that wasn't all, the fact he was worried for her, means he wants her to remain his partner, which is what she wanted from him from the get go "I...never realized he would worry about someone" Jourin said, still rather surprised. "You don't have much faith in him then" Hitomi said coldly, which Jourin noticed in shock "How can you be his partner when you can't trust him to worry about you? In fact, don't you worry about him? Partners worry about one another's safety after all, it's a natural thing". Jourin remained quite for a bit after Hitomi's reply "I guess...." Jourin said, staring at Roger for a moment. "Oh right, I need you to go buy some stuff" Hitomi said, getting up and giving Jourin a grocery list "Go buy everything on the list, I'll give you the money you need". Jourin stared at the list dumbfounded, then looked back at Hitomi, appearing rather irritated "The hell do you think I am?! Your maid?! I'm not going grocery shopping for you!" Jourin shouted at Hitomi. "Oh, well, let's see" Hitomi put her hand on her chin as she spoke "What's better? A woman with white hair and yellow eyes, wearing a cutesy dress and a hat, or a nurse with blood on her only clothes". "......." Jourin was quite for a moment before replying "These are the only clothes you have.....?" And that was the only thing she could think of. "I'm picky. I think there's a hat and maybe even something non-bloody for you to wear" Hitomi said, beginning to look around in the basement. "No...wait, seriously....these are the only clothes you've been wearing these years....?" Jourin said, still on the subject of Hitomi's clothing. Hitomi ignored Jourin, and kept looking for clothes, finding a nice white hat with a wide brim that can hide Jourin's cat ears "Huh, this is actually a nice hat, think I'll keep it after you come back. Now, let's search find something other than that tank top to wear" Hitomi said, continuing the search. "You're just going to ignore me, aint'cha?" Jourin asked, in a rather annoyed tone. "Shut up and look for something else to wear. You can't go walking around in that bloodied shirt" Hitomi said to Jourin, though it sounded more like an order. Groceries Jourin wore a long white dress, covering her lower body completely, under it wearing Roger's black pants she took from before, and a pair of boots, she covered her cat ears with a white hat with a wide brim, shielding her from the sun. She walked into a grocery store, looking around, and then at the grocery list she has "......I have no idea what a banana is...." Jourin said to herself, realizing she doesn't know everything that's on the list. Jourin appeared embarrased at the fact she didn't know everything she had to get, which is why she didn't ask Hitomi, or read much of the list. She walked into the store looking around, picking up what she knew she had to get, and putting it in a sack, but stil couldn't find the rest "Does she really eat all these fruits....? Or are these vegetables? What the hell's the difference?!" Jourin said to herself, pulling her hat down to cover her face while her face became red from embarrasment. Suddenly, she felt a slight push, and quickly turned around, but stopped before she would try and attack on reflex. When Jourin turned, she saw a white haired man with red eyes looking at her, he wore a black uniform and appeared to have a sheathed katana on his belt, but his most distinctive feature, was his missing left arm. "Err...sorry 'bout that. I wasn't looking, too busy looking for what I need" The man apologized towards Jourin. Jourin noticed the man had one bag and a grocery list in his hand. "Ah, no, it's okay. I should apologize for almost punching you" Jourin apologized back, smiling awkwardly "Umm....do you know where I can find bananas?" Jourin asked the young man. "Uh...right next to you" The young man pointed at a box full of banans right next to Jourin. Jourin blushed in embarrasment but tried to hide it "Ah, thanks. Welp, see ya then, stranger" Jourin said, turning around and grabbing a banana as she walked away. "Wait..." The young man said, and Jourin immediately stopped when he told her to. The man walked infront of Jourin, and stretched his arm "My name's Yuitsu Kusaki, nice to meet'cha, ma'am" Yuitsu introduced himself to Jourin. Jourin sighed and shook Yuitsu's hand "My name's Jourin Moushinki, nice to meet you too....Now goodbye" Jourin said and immediately walked the opposite way. ''"Goddamn...of all the people it had to be someone who's missing a limb...can't stop staring.....I'll just pay and leave" ''Jourin thought to herself as she walked to the shop clerk. Later, Jourin walked back to the warehouse, though it was already late at night, due to her losing her way in the city but finally got some directions from a kind citizen. "I need some time to get used to doing this....since Roger's unsconscious and Hitomi's the doc, I'm the one who has to take care of the rest.....I just hope I got everything, though a little more meat would've been nice" Jourin said to herself, holding two bags full of fruits and vegetables, but also tired from the long walking with these heavy bags. Suddenly, the left bag fell from Jourin's hand, or rather was cut off, and everything fell. "Ah! Shit! Goddammit!" Jourin became angered at what happened, as some of the groceries were squashed on the ground "Alright, who's the fuckin' wise guy?" Jourin said, looking around. Without a warning, Jourin coughed blood, as her hat fell and became drenched in the small paddle of blood "Wh-...what...? Did my wound open?" Jourin said to herself. When she stared down however, she saw her shirt soaked in blood, and her wound being at her chest, but she didn't feel it at first...until she slowly began to lose consciousness "Ro-...Roger..." Jourin fell on the ground unsconscious from the blood loss. When a figure emerged next to her. Yuitsu looked down at her raising his katana next to her head "I'm sorry, but I need to find yer partner and kill 'em. Buisness after all" Yuitsu said to the unsconscious Jourin. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storylines Category:Bellua